This invention relates to animated toys, and more particularly, to a toy which is capable of motions which are synchronized with an external voice signal.
Toys are known which are remote-controlled by means of sound. That is, portions of the toys, such as the wheels of a vehicle or the hands of a doll, are operated by converting an external sound into an electric signal to drive a motor. In such toys, however, the sound usually serves only to start or stop operations, in between which, the movable portions cyclically repeat fixed motions. Further, since the motions are not synchronized with the sound, the motions are not proportional to a variable sound, such as the changing volume of a human voice.